


I missed you...

by Itzfoxgirl88



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anger, Angry Peter, Crying, Depressed Peter Parker, Drinking, M/M, Peter turns to Pietro, Verbal Fighting, Wade is 'Dead', wade and peter fight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23076373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itzfoxgirl88/pseuds/Itzfoxgirl88
Summary: Wade leaves on a work trip for a week and doesn't come back for 2 months, Peter gets worried and turns to Pietro for support.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Wade opens the entrance to his apartment building slowly, shifting the black bag on his shoulder to dig his apartment keys out of one of the pockets. Wade glances around the entrance, it looked the same as it was when he left but he didn't really care, all he wanted to do was go back to his small apartment room and talk to Peter. 

He didn't mean to be gone for so long but no matter how hard he tried, it always seemed like there was something blocking him, slowing him down. This job, which was only supposed to last at the most one week, somehow managed to turn into _two months,_ and as soon as it was done, Wade rushed home as soon as he could.

Wade bolts up the stairs, taking them two at a time. When he finally gets to his floor he was breathing heavily, but still runs toward his apartment just down the hallway. 

His hand shakes slightly from god knows what, maybe it was fear, adrenaline, maybe just happiness because he gets to see Peter soon, who knows. Wade finally calms down enough to get his keys into the doorknob. He unlocks the door, pushes it open and steps forward into the apartment, a smile painted across his face for the first time in a while and what meets him on the other side of the door is everyone's favorite billionaire, Tony Stark, pointing a blaster straight at his head.

"What the fuck?!" Wade steps back, pulling his bag in front of his face as some sort of protection. "Why the fuck are you in my apartment?"

"Where the fuck have you been?" Tony says, not putting down his arm. 

"You didn't answer my question, why the fuck are you here?" Wade yells, slowly putting his bag down so he can look at Tony's face.

Steve, who was sitting on the couch quietly until now, stands up and crosses his arms. "We were trying to help Peter move out." 

That hit Wade hard like a slap in the face. He stumbles backward a bit and drops his bag. "He... What?... You?... Moving out?" Wade gasps, he felt like he was being strangled. "Why?... um... why?" Wade looks up and glances between Tony and Steve who stay quiet and try to look away. 

After a few seconds of silence, Tony finally speaks up. "Peter... found a new apartment, with someone else," Tony says, still not making direct eye contact with Wade.

Wade's eyes widen, and he shuts the front door. He really didn't want his neighbors to find out about this. Wade clenches his fists, angry at himself for not coming home faster, angry at himself for not coming home on time, angry at himself for disappointing Peter. 

The three sit there in silence for a few seconds before one of the guest bedrooms open up slowly. "I heard some yelling... What going on?" a voice says quietly from the doorway. The voice sounded weak, sad and scared. 

"Its nothing Peter, just go back to packing," Tony says, lowering his arm. 

"No we... we just finished I was just worried," Peter walks out of the room as he spoke, looking down at the ground. He looked sick, malnourished and pale. 

Wade gasps quietly and Steve narrows his eyes at him disappointedly. 

Peter looks up at Wade and his face turns from sadness to confusion. He then looks back at the bedroom and backs up a bit. 

"Peter I-" Wade starts.

"Don't." Steve interrupts.

Wade glares at Steve and tries to take a step toward Peter but is then blocked by Tony's arm. "Let me go talk to him" Wade glares at Tony.

"Its fi-" Peter says weakly.

"No, you hurt him enough" Tony interrupts, not hearing Peter's quiet voice. 

Pietro steps out of the guest bedroom, a box with some of Peter's things in his hand. "What the hell is going-" He pauses for a second seeing Wade "Wait... I thought you were dead."

"Dead?" Wade's eyes widen "why did you think I was dead?"

"Well after you didn't come home on time, I think we all just assumed you died..." Pietro shrugs 

"Why the fuck would you think that?!" Wade yells and tries to run toward Pietro, wanting to get all his anger out somehow. 

Tony and Steve go to stop Wade while Pietro steps in front of Peter, trying to shield him from Wade. "Don't you dare try to touch him!" Tony exclaims while he and steve try to push Wade backward to the apartment door. 

"And don't touch me!" Wade yells, probably loud enough for his neighbors to hear, but getting a noise complaint was not on his top 10 list of things to worry about at the moment. What was on his mind right now was wanting to talk to Peter alone with out people trying to butt in, and if he had to fight his way to it, then so be it.

Wade pulls out a gun and pushes the two away from him "look, I just want to talk to Peter," he says calmly, pointing the gun at Tony "Alone" 

"Well you should have come home on time" Tony yells loudly, crossing his arms, his face getting angrier and angrier by the second. All Tony could think about was protecting Peter, and if he had to kill Wade to do so, then that was fine, he never liked him anyway. 

Pietro and Steve.quietly try to guide Peter back into the guest room, hoping Wade doesn't notice and start screaming again.

"Things got a little complicated ok?! I tried texting him but everytime i did something else got in my way" Wade says steping closer to Peter

"BULLSHIT" Tony yells, getting in Wades way. 

"LET ME TALK TO HIM"

"NO, YOU DONT DESERVE--"

"SHUT UP!" Peter yells, pushing Steve and Pietro off of him, tears streaming down his cheeks like waterfalls

Tony gasps and runs over to Peter, wrapping his arms around Peter, trying to comfort him. 

Pietro and Steve soon follow, all coming together in a group hug, trying to calm Peter down. 

Wade covers his mouth, his eyes tearing up a bit as he drops his knife on the ground and picks up his bag, backs up towards the front door, opening it slowly. Wade turns around, making eye contact with a still crying Peter who shakes his head. The poor boy didn't want him to leave, but it hurt Wade so much seeing Peter like this, so he shut the door and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Tonight was the last night Peter would be living in this apartment he and Wade had shared for the past 5 or so months, and now that he knew Wade was actually back, and not dead, you bet your ass Peter was going to try talking to him without anyone else interfering.

Now Peitro is an amazing person, quick, smart, good looking, but Peter... Was still far too in love with Wade. Tony and Steve were very opposed to the two of them dating, but... Oh well, it didn't matter they still loved each other.

Peter pokes his head out of his room "I'm gonna go to bed" he announces quietly. Steve, who was sitting on the couch with Tony, looks back at him and gives him a small smile.

Peter smiles slightly back then slips back inside his room, shut the door then quietly tries to open up the boxes, trying to remember which box he packed his suit into.

"Come on... Where is it?" He mumbles after he quietly rips the tape off of the third box of clothing. "I swear I packed it up recently..." 

Finally after 10 minutes of reopening boxes he finally found his spidey suit. Peter chuckles softly, trying not to make any loud noises. So he put on his suit and slowly opened up the window. Damn it had been to long since he had last done this it.

Peter slowly climbs out the window, wondering where he might find Wade. His favorite bar? A Mexican restaurant? That old rooftop they liked to hang out on? Who knew but Peter was going to look everywhere for him 

He really didn't give a shit that he was malnutritious and tired, he was going to find and talk to Wade if it was the last thing he did.

Since it was close, Peter decided to head toward the rooftop they hang out on. It was only a few couple blocks away from his apartment building so it shouldn't be that difficult getting over there, or so he thought. Since he was so tired, his depth perception was pretty fucked up and Peter almost swung himself face first into a couple of buildings.

It took him a couple of minutes but he finally landed on the roof and much to his surprise, Wade was actually there. Lucky him. 

Peter breathed a sigh of relief and pulled off his mask, then proceeded to collapse on the ground, probably due to lack of food, sleep and most basic needs. 

Next thing he knew Wade was standing over him, in his leathery outfit, carefully trying to sit Peter up and lean him up against the nearby air vent. "What the fuck was he thinking" Wade mumbles, unaware of the fact that Peter had regained consciousness.

"I... I wanted to see you" Peter whispers quietly while trying to stand up.

"Oh good you're awake" Wade says, slowly letting go of Peter "Don't stand up, just sit there, you need to just sit down and chill" He says sternly walking back over to where he had been sitting before.

"What... Happened?" 

"Well you landed on the roof, mumbled something I couldn't hear, then proceeded to pass out, so I just... Dragged you over there." Wade says looking out at the city skyline, back turned toward Peter.

"Look I just want to talk to you," Peter frowns trying to stand up again. "Without Tony and Steve interfering." 

Wade looks down at his hands and pulls his mask off but doesn't say anything. 

"Why... Why were you gone so long?" Peter continues, voice quiet, almost a whisper. He slowly walks toward Wade, hoping he could actually understand why this man, who he loved so dearly, just disappeared for 2 months. 

Wade still didn't say anything he just put his head in his hands. 

"Please... Don't... Don't avoid the question Wade" Peter says, tearing up just a bit.

"How long did you wait before you moved on..." Wade says angrily, sitting up and looking back out at the skyline, fists clenched. 

"W..what?" Peter says, stepping back slightly. He wasn't really expecting Wade to get angry. 

"You heard me, how long did it take for you to move on from me?" Wade turns around and stands up "A week? And month? One day?" Wade turns around and faces Peter, anger clearly shown all over his face "I need to know"

"After _you_ didn't show up when you said you would, I got worried, I stopping eating, sleeping, _caring_ for my self. I was depressed Wade" Peter's starts tearing up more, his fists closed tightly "I barely did anything for 3 weeks, I looked like I was close to starving myself to death just waiting for you to come home. Mr. Stark noticed and tried helping me, that didn't work out to well since he was pretty busy at the time, so he brought in Pietro, thought someone close to my age would help."

Wade frowns, his anger slowly starting to slip from his face. 

"And it sorta did, we talked and he seemed pretty nice but I still never got out of bed, you know why?" Peter says loudly "Because I was worried that you had just run away and forgot about me. I was worried that you just didn't care about me anymore. I was worried you were _dead_." By now tears had started to cascade down Peter's face

"3 more weeks had gone by and Mr Stark was getting tired of... Of your _shit_. 6 whole weeks with no sign of where you were or gone, so he decided to move me out of the apartment and move me into the Avengers compound with him. But I waited as long as I could, hoping you would come back." Peter's eyes were red, and he was crying uncontrollably now.

"Peter I-" Wade tries

"No shh I'm not done" Peter yells. "I waited as long as I could but this week, Mr Stark was done waiting and decided to move me out himself." Peter starts to calm down. "And we've finished packing up all my stuff, and I'm gone in the morning." He says quietly, unclenching his fists, happy that he could finally get his point out with out someone stopping him.

Wade blinks, tears starting to form in his own eyes, he didn't realize how bad Peter's depression actually got. 

"I'm sorry" Peter mumbles seeing the tears now forming in Wade's eyes "I... I have to go now" Peter scoops up his mask and swings himself home with out another word 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy i dont know why i made thid but i just felt like i had too so... yea, more chapters coming soon


End file.
